Natsu and Lucy are kids
by mike dragneel
Summary: I'm sure everyone have read stories about Natsu or Lucy that one of them become kid and the other one have to take care of my story they both become kids.What will the guild do? In the beginning there are hints of Gruvia but it ends with Nalu
1. Chapter 1

The adventure begins

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mira HELP me" .Happy shouted when?" Mira asked he got into the guild.

"What's wrong Happy. "It's Natsu and Lucy they….they….they…." They what Happy? "Mira shouted with a worried expression.

"They have become KIDS"

"Huh? What did you say I didn't get you" said Mira.

"I said they have become KIDS". Suddenly two small kids that look like 5years old got into the guild, one of them had pink-salmon hair and onyx eyes he was wearing a scarf and the other had blonde hair and brown eyes. The members of the guild appeared in front of them surrounding them and asking questions like "who are those children". Mira looked carefully and realized that those were Natsu and Lucy. At first Mira thought "How kawaii" (A/N kawaii = cute for those who don't know).

"Happy what happened to them?" Mira asked "I don't know, yesterday we were sleeping at Lucy's comfy bed and they were fine, but when I woke up I saw two little children instead of them and realized that they were Natsu and Lucy." Happy answered Mira's question. Mira looked again at the 2 scared children and shouted to the guild members "Get away from them you are scaring them "everyone ran because they knew how scary can Mira get when she is angry. Mira approached the 2 little children with a smile and said "Hello there I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira, what's your names?" (of course Mira knew who they were but thought that it would be better to ask them so the children think that she is a good person). First the children were scared a little, but then the boy answered first "I'm Natsu "and the girl continued "My name is Lucy Heartfilia". "Come with me I'll get you some juice" "Okay" they answered.

They followed Mira to the bar and then Mira asked "What juice do you want?" "I want something spicy" shouted Natsu ("of course you would want something like that") Mira thought "and what would you like little princess?" Mira asked Lucy "I would like some orange juice please" answered.

When Mira gave them they drinks she turned to Levy who was reading a book and shouted to her "Levy come here a little I need your help" "Sure I'm coming" answered Levy. Levy got to the bar and saw the children "Whose are they? They seem familiar" said Levy "They are Natsu and Lucy "told Mira "WHAT?" shouted Levy." What happened to them?" she asked again. "I don't know, but I want you to keep an eye on them for a while, I will ask Happy what happened and then I will tell you everything" said Mira "So will you do it? "I don't think that it would be a problem" she told her "I mean look at them how cute they are when they are sleeping" Levy continued "Yeah" Mira answered when she saw the little children sleeping together.

"Happy" Mira shouted. "what" he asked while he was eating a fish "tell me exactly what happened" "I don't know I told you" Happy answered" "Did something happened while you were at the mission" she asked and then Happy remember something and told her what happened after they finished they mission.

* * *

**Well how was it? is it good? is it bad? please review**


	2. Chapter 2

What happened

"Luce" Natsu called "What do you want?" she said a little angry with him because of the damage he did at the mission

"I'm hungry"

"I don't care " she answered "Please make me something to eat" "

Aye" answered Happy "I want a fish" he continued "

"I said I don't care" "but Luce please , please , please"

"Okay I will cook something when we get home" "but Luce I'm hungry now" "Okay I'll cook you these mushrooms ok?"

"Yeah thank you Luce you're the best" said Natsu which made Lucy blush a little.

"And then they ate those mushrooms and said they were yummy but I preferred my fish" said Happy to Mira "Can you describe me how were the mushrooms?" asked Mira "Mira I just said to you that I didn't eat mushrooms" said Happy and Mira facepalmed "I know Happy what I want to know is how they looked so me and Levy can figure out what happened to them" "Oh" said Happy and continued "Well they were like other mushrooms but they had blue and yellow dots "

"You said blue and yellow dots?" interrupted Levy "Aye. why?" asked Happy.

"Well I have read about them and I know some things about them"

"What?" said Happy and Mira.

"The good news is that they won't stay like that forever they will be themselves in a couple of months" said Levy

"So now the main problem is who will take care o-." asked Mira ,but Levy interrupted her "There is more" "What?" said Mira nervously "They will live their bad memories again and they won't remember us" "What? This isn't good "shouted Happy and Mira in unison.

"Yeah poor Lu-chan and Natsu that they have to go through that again. We can only help them to forget their problems and make them happy like they used to be." said Levy

"So who will take care of them? " asked Happy this time. "I don't know " said both girls. "I think we should tell the Master and the guild members about it. I'm sure Master will know what to do" suggested Mira. "Yeah" said Levy.

After some minutes when they told the problem to the other members, Master Makarov was about to say something when they heard someone cry and this someone was Lucy. "Don't worry Luce I will protect you from everyone" shouted Natsu. "Who are you people? What do you want with us ? Where is Igneel? If you want to fight I'll fight you come on I'm all fired up" shouted again Natsu. "Calm down my child we won't hurt you, we are your family and family always helps other guild members" said Makarov with a calm voice. After hearing this Lucy calmed down a little but refused to let go of Natsu. "Fine I won't beat you " answered Natsu to Master and then hugged Lucy telling her that he won't leave her. Suddenly Mira said to Levy "Levy?" "What" she asked "Didn't you tell me that they won't remember us " "Yeah so what " asked Levy then Mira pointed Natsu hugging Lucy and she remembered the words that Natsu told Lucy earlier "_I won't leave you Lucy"_ and then she turned to Happy and asked him a few questions "Happy how does Natsu know Lucy" "Oh I introduced them to each other. After they woke up and didn't remember anything Natsu started to shout where Igneel was and his hands were on fire, after hearing Natsu screaming like a mad man Lucy started to cry because she was saying she was alone in this world and nobady cared for her. Natsu felt guilty about making her cry and told her that he would be always there for her " "AAAAWWWWWW" said some girls "How sweet of him to do something so nice for her" said Levy and Mira agreed "Aye Natsu llllliiiiiiiikes her" and the guild members giggled.

"So who wants to take care of those two angels" said Makarov to the guild members "but can't you take care of them Master?" shouted a guild member "Yeah I mean look at Laxus he is…. Eh?…..Laxus thanks to you" "Oh no I did it once I won't do it again" said Makarov

"Juvia will" shouted someone from the doors and this someone was Juvia  
"You would do that?" said Makarov in a voice that it seemed that concerned for the children.

"Of course, they are guild members that need us so Juvia will take care of them". "O-Okay "said Makarov "But Juvia don't you live at Fairy Hills you know that Natsu can't go there he is a boy" said Mira and everyone agreed "Juvia already knows that so Juvia will live at Lucy-san's home" said Juvia "You can't take care of them alone you want someone to help you" said Mira with a smile everyone sweat dropped knowing that Mira was up to something "but who will help Juvia take care of them?" asked Juvia "Oh I know the perfect one for this job " said Mira at first and then continued "I think he will be here in a while " said Mira smiling. "Okay Mira-san Juvia trusts you "

30-45 minutes later of watching at the energetic Natsu acting like his old self (but always be there for Lucy when she needed him) and Levy teaching Lucy how to read again, a man appeared at the doors of the guild "Gray-sama you are finally back " shouted Juvia excited "Yeah whatever "said Gray "So where is flame-brain I want to fight him now that Erza is not here" asked Gray and then Mira explained everything to him.

"So now I can tell you who will help Juvia to take care of them , it will be Gray " said a happy Mira "What? Why me ? said Grat not wanting to help fire-breath "You have a problem with that?" said Mira in her demon-form. Gray sweat dropped and agreed not wanting to be a victim of Mira's demon self.

Hours passed and the night came so everyone left to their homes leaving two children alone with Juvia and Gray "So Gray-sama if you don't want to help Juvia it's okay for Juvia" Juvia said but Gray answered not wanting to face Mira "No it's okay I'll help" Juvia smiled at the comment and blushed a lot thinking that her and Gray were like a family.

Suddenly someone waked her up from here imagination "Will you be here for me?" asked Lucy "Of course Juvia will be always here for Lucy-chan" said Juvia smiling at the little kawaii girl and then Lucy made something unexpected for Juvia she hugged her and started crying for an unknown reason. Juvia picked Lucy in her arms and asked her why was she crying and Lucy said to her "Thank you Juvia-san thank you a lot I love you" and hugged her more Juvia blushed from the comment and returned the hug but someone interrupted them saying "I'll be always here for you too Luce" said a blushing Natsu, the comment made Juvia and Lucy giggle and Lucy got down from Juvia and hugged Natsu saying that she knows and then picking Juvia's hand she started going home with Juvia leaving a red Natsu there until Gray told him "So flame-head finally realizing your feelings toward her huh?" "Leave me alone" shouted Natsu embarrassed. "Come on you don't want to lose her right?" said Gray while he started running.

When they got home, well to Lucy's home, Juvia put the sleeping Lucy to her bed while Natsu started a fight with Gray until Juvia interrupted them saying how stupid was for Gray to start a fight with a 5year old boy, Gray surprised from her comment blinked and then started to laugh "What?" asked an angry Juvia "You are acting like a real mother" said Gray which made Juvia embarrassed. After some minutes of her thoughts Natsu shouted that he was hungry and asked Juvia "Will you make me something to eat old lady?" but Juvia said to him "That is not a proper way someone should ask food" "Okay I'm sorry young lady but I want food" Gray laughed a lot seeing that Natsu was so "pathetic" but Juvia hit him on the head and told Natsu "Okay Natsu-kun what do you want to eat?" she asked and he answered "something spicy" "okay I'll make you something " "Thank you " shouted Natsu.

After a while Natsu started to falling asleep so Juvia carried him to the bed to sleep with Lucy.

"Gray-sama you can go to your house if you want Juvia will sleep here and watch the kids " suggested Juvia to Gray "thanks Juvia and good luck I'll come tomorrow morning to see how are you doing" told Gray and then left. Juvia decided to sleep on the couch, she stared falling asleep but she heard from the bed something, she heard both Natsu and Lucy crying in their sleep and telling that they are alone and no one loves them, so Juvia got in the bed with them and hugged them both telling them that they have Fairy Tail and they never will be alone. The kids relaxed and continued to sleep and Juvia slept with them.

* * *

Review tell me how was it


	3. Chapter 3

A day at the guild

The next morning Lucy woke up first and started crying again which made both Natsu and Juvia woke up too. "Why are you crying Lucy-chan "asked Juvia worrying about her not love-rival at the moment "Yeah Luce don't cry" said Natsu "but I want my mom back" said Lucy "If you want I can be your 2nd mom unti you become old again " suggested Juvia in order to make the little kawaii girl to stop crying "Yeah and I'll be your almighty dragon and protect you from anything " shouted Natsu. The comment made Lucy stop crying and made her feel little embarrassed. Juvia giggled at the comment Natsu made "So get ready so we can go to the guild and learn something good about you" interrupted Gray.

"AYE" sounded from a blue exceed "Uncle Happy " shouted Natsu which made Gray, Juvia and Happy laugh. When they got out of the house and started walking toward the guild they heard some people talking about them. "What a cute family" said one person, the comment made both Juvia and Gray blush and turn redder than Erza's hair. They stayed silent for minutes not knowing what to say until Happy said to Juvia and Gray "You liiiiike each other" "Shut up neko" shouted Gray to him embarrassed then Happy started to fly fast to the guild and Natsu followed him telling that he wanted to fly.

When they got to the guild Natsu shouted to Happy "Uncle Happy I want you to carry me and Luce " "Why both of you?" teased Happy and Natsu said to him "because I like her" the comment made Lucy blush, Mira faint imagining babies, Elfman shout how Man Natsu was of telling his feelings, Levy and Juvia giggle, Cana split her beer and Happy a little surprised because he finally admitted it. After a while a guild member shouted "Let's celebrate for the new couple "and started celebrating again. Gajeel thought that this was his best chance to beat Natsu "Gihihi"(A/N I don't know if I wrote Gajeel's laugh right so if I didn't please understand that I didn't know) "Salamander come here for a moment " "What do you want Needles?" shouted Natsu to him.

"How did you call me?" asked him Gajeel.

"Didn't you hear me in the first place iron-freak?" Natsu answered him.

"Come here little bastard and I'll show you my power" shouted Gajeel

"Gajeel" shouted 3 ANGRY girls to him "If start a fight with a 5 year old kid we will punish you 10 times worse. Do you understand?" said Mira, Levy and Juvia.

"I was just kidding "defended Gajeel himself. The comment made the girls calm down.

"And you mister "said Juvia to him and continued "you should not start fights like that and don't speak so rudely " "Okay" said Natsu

"So Levy have you found something?" asked Mira "Yes, I've found that they will grow up in 2 or 3 weeks". The girls continued talking, Natsu was eating fire, Lucy was reading a book, Cana continued to drink, Gajeel singing and Gray stripping. Natsu saw Gray stripping and stripped too. Juvia saw Natsu and asked him "Why are you stripping Natsu-kun are hurt somewhere?" and Natsu showed Gray.

Then Juvia approached Gray and hit him on the head, her action made everyone look at her and Gray "Ouch what was that for?" asked Gray "Gray-sama stop striping, your habit will pass to Natsu-kun too and if that happens Juvia will tell Erza-san about this and punish you very bad" Mira saw Natsu too and approached Gray "Clothes NOW or I'll kill you" Gray sweat-dropped and started looking for his clothes.

"Natsu you shouldn't copy Gray ok? " "Aye" he answered. Mira and Levy approached Juvia and told her impressed "Wow Juvia you are very responsible person" "Thank you Mira-san Levy-san" "You would become a great mother " said Levy "Yeah I agree with that " continued Mira, Juvia blushed a lot and thanked them. "Auntie Juvia "said Lucy "What is it Lucy-chan?" asked Juvia "Thank you "answered Lucy and hugged her. "AAAWWW "how cute said Mira and Levy in unison.

* * *

Tell me how was it minna review


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage problems

A few weeks passed and now Natsu and Lucy were 15years old, everyone who was out for missions learned the news when they got back. Lucy was more open with everyone and Natsu was loud as always. Juvia moved out from Lucy's house but they stayed close friends.

"So Lucy" asked Mira "What?" said Lucy "who do you like?" asked Mira, Lucy blushed at the question and said "I don't like anyone" "Oh then who do you_ love_? asked again Mira and Lucy become red as a tomato "I..I..I like someone that doesn't like me back" "and it this someone a pink haired dragon slayer?" now Lucy become more red than the color red "Eh.. how …when…ok yeah I have a huge crush on him"

"KKKYYYAAAA I knew it I knew it I knew it"

"Mira not so loud he might hear you"

"Who and what might hear?" said Levy with Juvia and Erza. Mira explained to them and they started to tease her.

**_MEANWHILE_********_with the boys_**

"So Gajeel" said Natsu  
"What do you want Salamander?" asked Gajeel

"I….i…I " started Natsu but Gajeel interrupted him

"You what dammit?

"I want you to tell me about mates again" said an embarrassed Natsu  
"Why did you found out who she is already?" teased Gajeel

"Well yeah" said Natsu and Gajeel said to him" Let me guess it's Bunny Girl right?" Natsu nodded

"What will you do for me to tell you?" asked Gajeel with an evil tone

"What? I'll do nothing for you idiot" shouted Natsu and left.

"What an idiot" thought Gajeel to himself.

After Lucy left to her house with Levy and Juvia, Mira called Natsu "Natsu come here for a moment I want to discuss something important to you." "Okay coming" answered Natsu. "So what is it?" he asked "Oh I just want to know what do you feel about a certain blonde hair celestial mage." Natsu immediately blushed and said something "I don't know what are you talking about" "Oh I'm sure you do" answered Mira "No I don't" said Natsu "I heard from a bird that you like someone named _Lucy_" "What? Eh…. "said Natsu and Mira said "Don't worry I'll help you if you want" "Really" said Natsu a very happy "Yeah". After one day while Lucy was at her house she heard someone from the door, when she opened she blushed a lot from what she saw. There was standing Natsu Dragneel with some quite good clothes on him (A/N I thought it would be a good idea to let you imagine what is he wearing).

"Hey Luce "Natsu said.

"Hey" answered Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucy.

"Well I'm here because I want to ask you something" said Natsu.

"What" she asked wanting to know what is it.

"Well would you like um… to… to go on a date with me?" asked Natsu while blushing.

Lucy froze at the question "Did… did he seriously asked me on a date?" Lucy thought excited.

"YES of course what took you so long to ask, KKKYYAAA, wait right here I'm changing right now" she shouted with the happiest expression on her face. "KKYYAAA Levy-chan Levy-chan" shouted Lucy to Levy "What is it? Why are you so happy? Asked a confused Levy "He asked me out" interrupted Lucy "You mean Natsu?" Lucy nodded "The _Natsu_? The same dense and idiot _Natsu?"_ "YEAH, what should I wear help me Levy-chan" "Ok ok fine I think you should put these (A/N again you imagine her clothes [I'm evil hahaha]). Minutes later Lucy got out and Natsu was still there waiting for her "So shall we go?" said Lucy.

"Yeah come on "said Natsu when he got back to eather from his imagination (A/N that's how in fairy tail they call [earth = eather]) and Lucy continued "Where are we going?" "We are going to the amusement park" before Lucy opened her mouth Natsu interrupted her "Don't worry Wendy cast Troia on me" after hearing this Lucy just smiled.

After the amusement park, where they had played and got in every game they took ice-cream (Natsu took ice-cream with chocolate and Lucy took with vanilla.) and start walking to the sakura tree park. "Natsu" said Lucy breaking the silence.

"What is it Luce?"

"I want you to know that I had a great time today"

"Yeah me too" said Natsu to her. After that short discussion they stayed silent again until Natsu said something

"Luce you have some ice-cream there" "Where" asked Lucy  
"Right here" and then Natsu did the unexpected he kissed her.

"KKYAAA Natsu Natsu is kissing me "Lucy thought to herself. After a moment Lucy returned the kiss.  
"Wow she really tastes better than fire" thought Natsu.

"His lips are hot and I like it."

When they broke the kiss both of them were blushing and smiling at each other.

"So are you 2 a thing now? "said Levy before Lucy say "I don't know are we?" Natsu shouted "Yes Luce and I are together now so no one can have her except me"

"Congratulations" shouted all the guild members.

After 3 weeks they turned into their normal selves and lived happily ever after.( A/N ok it's not the best ending but I was bored and I finished it at 3am)

* * *

P.S. what pairing should be my next story? I think I'll make again Nalu or maybe Gruvia.

Review and suggest what should be my next story


End file.
